1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device that forms an image on a sheet material.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices are provided with a platen cover that covers a platen glass on which a document is placed. In order to be able to open the platen cover towards the rear direction, a grip is provided on the front surface of the platen cover.
If, however, a user utilizing a wheelchair approaches the image forming device from the front and tries to grasp this grip to open the platen cover, the grip moves further away from the user towards the rear (i.e., in the direction opposite that of the user) the more the platen cover opens. For this reason, a user seated in a wheelchair cannot open the platen cover to the degree of opening necessary for that the platen cover does not interrupt being a document placed on the platen glass when placing the document on the platen glass.